


To Kill a Bat

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Batman receives a death threat, he chose to ignore it. And everything goes horribly wrong. Can Superman save him as usual? Or will the dark knight finally fall to his carelessness?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that good of a writer, sorry!

“Everything will be okay at the end, if it’s not okay, then it’s not the end.” Right?

“I wonder if bats restocked the latte ice cream, because I’m craving for that right now,” The speedster says as he charges through the hall for the kitchen. But something caught his eyes, and he screeched to a halt. “Uh, guys?”

“B better remembered the ice cream, Diana was nagging him about it,” Clark chuckled.

“Not that,” Barry pointed at the table in the conference room. “That.”

Following his hands, Diana lets out a small gasp. There was a bat on the table. _A dead bat_. Stabbed through the heart and lodged onto the cold stone surface.

“Ok, if this is a prank from anyone, this is NOT funny.” Clark growled at the sight, panic is growing inside of him. This wouldn’t be a prank, who dares play a prank like this to Batman anyways?

“Who would break into the halls of justice, just to stab a bat onto the table?” Barry whirled around the room, then activated his comms. “Hey, cyborg, can we pull up the security feed at… hmm.. around 8:30pm?”

“No can do Flash, we had a power outage,” Cyborg’s voice came through the earpiece. 

Dammit. Something is definitely going to go wrong, Superman thinks.

“We have to warn Batman,” Diana crossed her arms, “This might be a threat. And if they can make a power outage on the Hall of Justice, who knows what they can do.”

“I will call him.” Clark says as he pushes his earpiece in, contacting Bruce. Worry only grew when no one was picking up.

“What do you want.” A familiar voice came through, and Clark was almost relieved.

“Just wanted to sa-“

“I’m busy.”

“No, it’s impo-“

“Later. I’m on patrol.”

“B! Just LISTEN.”

“You’ve got 2 minute to explain.” Batman snarls into his earpiece, as he swings building to building with his grapple guns, hot on the trail of poison Ivy.

“There was a bat, kabobed onto the Halls of Justice’s conference room table. We think it’s a death threat, maybe it’s better if you stay home tonight and let me take over.” Clark spits out anxiously, left hand slowly clenches into a tight fist.

“Stay out of Gotham. Gotham is mine. To the hell with the threat, right now I need to get Ivy off the street. Stay out of my city, boy sc- Aargh!!” 

“Batman? Batman! Bruce!?” Clark’s throat clenched together, he doesn’t know what happened, but he knew that it was definitely not good. He flew out of the window and charges towards Gotham.

_He is falling._ Wait, how is he falling again? Bruce’s mind was slurred. Right, gunshot. 

Clark talking,  
Gunshot,  
Pain in his chest,   
Sticky red liquid spurting out onto his suit and the street below,  
Hand let go of the grapple,  
Falling. 

He watches as the city he protected so long rises up to greet him. There was nothing to grab. Nothing to break his fall. Who was the person that promised that he will always catch him when he falls? How can he be so careless? Alfred’s going to be mad. Maybe he would never see him mad anymore, maybe this is the end.

“Bruce!!” Oh god, he is really hallucinating, he’s imagining Clark’s voice. The voice sounds terrified, panicked. _This isn’t too bad for a goodbye._ Bruce thought sluggishly.

He smashed into the ground. The sickening crunch of bones hitting the ground.

_The Bat has fallen._

Why wasn’t he fast enough. Clark curses as he rushes towards the dark knight. _He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. He’s not going to d- No, he’s going to be alright._

Superman frantically reaches for the man lying motionlessly on the ground, gathering him into his arms, praying to every single god that he can think of. He can’t even bear to x-ray him, he doesn’t want to see. He tries his hardest to not get bothered about how broken the man felt in his arms. _Please. Don’t fucking leave me._

“Superman, check in, are you both ok?” Diana’s worried voice came through the comms. 

Clark lets out a shaky breath, “I-I’m fine, but he- I.. get a medical team ready on call, I’m flying in.” 

Bruce’s still breathing, feebly, but still breathing. _Stay with me._


	2. In every heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there still time to save the bat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm thinking to add some more bat fam into this. Idk how I did bcz I’m not that good of a write :’) well, have fun reading, sorry if I let down your expectations! Sowwy! QwQ

_Stay with me._ Clark thinks over and over again as he rushes Bruce into the medical wing. Stay. With. Me.

Diana gasps at the sight of the motionless dark knight cradled in Superman’s arms. Bruce isn’t looking good, no, not at all. His utility belt is stained with blood, he looked… so broken.

“Help him.” Clark manages to choke out at the medical team, “I-I cauterized his stomach wound, I don’t think the bullet hit anything vital but… but…” He is cut off by his own sobs.

Diana gently guides Clark’s hand to the operation table where he carefully places down Bruce’s almost shattered body, and basically yanks him out of the room to let the doctors work. Clark looks down at his hand, covered in crimson blood, his _best friend’s, lover’s,_ blood. A wave of dizziness washed through him as he slumped onto the ground against the wall, curling into himself, trembling. Like a kicked puppy, Bruce would’ve said. He stares into empty space as Diana sits down beside him and buries her face into Clark’s shoulder.

thud.. thud.. thud….. thud…..

Is it just him? Or is Bruce’s heart slowing down?

thud…….thud…..

………

Silence.

Clark shoots up from the ground, frantically searching for the sound that just stopped dead. “No, NO!”

He moves to the door in a blur, ready to punch it open, but he is held back by strong arms wrapping around his waist.

“Diana! I can’t hear his heart! I CAN'T HEAR HIM!” Clark screams, clawing at the hands holding him back. “We have to help him!”

“Clark, listen! He’s going to be okay! You have to let the doctors do their thing!” Diana says hoarsely, her voice shaking with emotions. “Kal! Back off! Please!”

Clark listens helplessly as the doctors shout at each other while trying to get a heartbeat back from the man lying still in the center of the room, strapped to multiple machines and a breathing mask. _“CLEAR!” Bzzz._ The sound of the electric shock running through Bruce’s body. _“CLEAR!” Bzzzzzzz._

“Diana, I can’t lose him.”

“I know, I can’t either.” Diana’s voice is barely a whisper.

_Come on Bruce._

“Clear!”

Bzzzzzz.

_Please._

_I can’t lose you too._

I love you.

Thud.

Thud… thud… thud… thud…

Clark cried out in relief, cheeks wet with tears. He leans his head against the wall and sobs, Diana joins him, wrapping her arms around his body. Clark hugs her closer for comfort, letting the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat fill his head. This nightmare may finally be over, for now.

After a full eight hour and a half of operations, Bruce was finally in the safe zone. Clark sits by Bruce’s bed side, still a bit shaken from all the events that had happened. He stares at the ghostly pale face on the bed, the man’s whole body was wrapped thick bandages and gauze; his arms with multiple IVs attached. The weak wheezes of breath was the only thing indicating that he is still alive. Clark carefully lays his hands on Bruce’s casted arms, not even daring to give a small squeeze, afraid of hurting him more.

————————————————————————————-

“This is Nightwing to the watchtower. Do you have a track of Batman? We can’t find him.” The monitor screens lit up as an image of Nightwing is projected.

“H-He’s here. He’s really badly hurt. God, really bad this time.” Clark grits his teeth to stifle another hiccup, “He is stable, but the medical team isn’t really sure if he can even wake up…”

“...Understood. Please take care of him.” Nightwing’s face turned grim, “...what happened?”

“Someone broke into the hall of justice, and sent a death threat to him. We tried to warn him, but it was too late, he was shot down from midair. If he doesn’t have his armour…” Diana trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. 

“Just wait a minute, someone BROKE into the halls of justice??” A young voice cuts through. Clark immediately recognizes the voice——Damian. “Are you guys stupid? Also, aren’t you all with fucking superpowers that can sav-“ 

“Language! Damian shut up, the adults are talking!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up, Grayson! These people let my father get hurt!”

“Hey!! He’s my dad too! Also, it’s not their fault, of course Batman would ignore a death threat.”

“Don’t be stup- OW, don’t you dare pinch me!”

“Why you little-“

Diana and Clark look at each other, and back at the fighting boys on screen. They would’ve laughed, but the situation right now takes them out of the mood. 

“Sorry about that. Little wing’s usually a Dick-” “says the person named DICK” “that’s a nickname!” Dick rubbed his temples, and looked back at the screen, “Do you think... Is he.... Is he going to be ok?”

“He’s the goddamn Batman, you know he will.” Clark hummed in agreement with Diana. “I don’t think we can transport him back to Gotham, he will have to be staying here… I don’t know how long. You guys can visit whenever you want.”

“...thanks supes. B is very lucky to have you guys. Thank you so much for… saving him. Thank you.” Dick smiles wearily. Gotham without the bat, is going to be a long night.


End file.
